The topographic orgnaization of some of the interconnections among the components of the visual system will be investigated in three shrews and squirrels. Specifically, the efferent connections of the nucleus lateralis posterior and its cortical projection field, the pretectal nucleus, group and the ventral nucleus of the lateral geniculate body will be investigated. The internal anatomy, particularly the dendritic architecture, as it pertains to the topography of these connections will also be investigated.